According to U.S. Pat. 4,834,674, a known electrical cable assembly comprises, electrical contacts mounted in an insulative housing, the contacts are connected to signal wires of an electrical cable, a ground bus is connected to ground wires of the cable, the ground bus is connected to selected contacts, and the wires are bent to extend toward a cable entry side of the cable assembly. Fluid plastic material is cast in place to fill open spaces between the wires, and to cover open ends of contact receiving cavities of a housing.
The plastic material solidifies to form a rear surface of the insulative housing which can be held onto by latches of a header, such as the header disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,178,051. To extend the wires toward a cable entry side is desirable, for example, to provide a copious area on the rear surface of the insulative housing for engagement by the latches.